Frozen with a hint of RWBY!
by Gracekim1
Summary: What happens when you mix Frozen with RWBY? You get monsters, battle scenes, randomness, friendship and...Well you get the picture! It's crossover time! Enjoy!


_Frozen with a little RWBY surprise!_

_During the creating Ice palace scene__…_

Elsa was creating her ice palace while singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen

A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, Don't them see

Be the good girl you always have to be,

Conceal, Don't feel

don't let them know!

Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care what they're going to say!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and breakthrough

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!

Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back! The past is in the past!

Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go! Let it go! That prefect girl is gone!

Here I stay in the light of day!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa sang.

"Hey, I can do that too" Yang said as she along with Team RWBY and JNPR appeared randomly behind Elsa.

"Aaaah! Who are you?" Elsa cried.

"I'm Ruby, this is my sister yang and my friends, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren" Ruby explained.

"Where do you come from?" Elsa asked.

"We come from a place called Remnant" Jaune said.

"Hi there!" Anna said, randomly.

"Anna! You just came from thin air!" Elsa cried.

"That what I do in Fan fiction" Anna said, matter-of-factually.

"What's fact fiction?" Elsa asked.

"Not **Fact, **_Fan fiction"_ Anna corrected her.

"Don't tell me; next Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are going to appear?" Elsa asked, sarcastically.

They all appear for 2 seconds then vanish again.

"Oh, come on! Someone is playing with my mind here!" Elsa cried.

Then a fire monster which looked like Marshmallow appeared.

"Anna, did you create this?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe…" Anna said, cautiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5 hours ago near Arendelle…._

"_The snow melts light on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

_A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like these swirling flames inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, Don't them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be, _

_Conceal, don't feel_

_don't let them know!_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! _

_Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and punch the floor!_

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the flames rage on!_

_The heat never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small_

_And the loneliness that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and breakthrough_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the sun and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me fry ! Here I stand and here I stay!_

_Let the flames rage on!_

_My power flurries from the sun into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in flaming fractals all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like an fiery blast_

_I'm going to get her back! The past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! _

_Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stay in the light of day!_

_Let the flames rage on!_

_The heat never bothered me anyway!" Anna sung while making a flame version of Elsa's ice palace along with a fiery version of Olaf called Falo (Olaf backwards)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back in the present

"#Flames!" Jaune cried as He ran away in horror at the flame monster.

"Elsa! Help!" Team RWBY cried.

Elsa put out the fiery monster which made it drop Team RWBY into the snow.

"I want to sing too" Yang cried.

The music started up again.

"Yang, no! You can't sing!" Weiss cried.

"Our powers match but we're not related" Elsa said as she spotted the snowflake symbol on Weiss' back.

"Maybe we're cousins?" Weiss suggested.

"Maybe we're cousins too" yang suggested as she stood next to Anna.

"Wow! What a sweet moment" Pyrrha said.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked.

About 200 miles from Elsa's Palace….

Jaune kept walking.

"I'm so… Tired…" Jaune gasped as he fell into the snow.

A brown reindeer found him and dragged him inside a cave.

"Ow….Where am I?" Jaune asked.

"You're inside my cave" a young blonde-haired ice guy said.

"I'm Jaune" Jaune said.

"I'm Kristoff, This reindeer saved your life, his name is Sven and he's my only friend" Kristoff said.

"Do you know any girls called Anna or Elsa?" Jaune asked.

"Them? Why they're the orphaned princess. Their parents drown on a boat ride overseas for a royal meeting. Elsa's meant to become Queen as she's 18 and Anna's 15" Kristoff explained.

"Oh, I didn't know. My friends are with them" Jaune said.

"It's ok. You need to rest, we'll look for them in the morning" Kristoff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at Elsa's Palace, now inside in the top room…_

"Please come home, Elsa" Anna pleaded.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you again" Elsa said.

"Maybe we should go?" Ruby suggested.

"It's sister reconnection time, Go, go!" Weiss urged as they quickly left.

Without either sister realising, our favourite random character (Grace, normal age:15 years old) appears, ready to prevent something bad from happening.

Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!

Please don't shut me out again.

Please don't slam the door.

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I finally understand

For the first time in forever,

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together!

You don't have to live in fear...

Cause for the first time in forever

I will be right here

Elsa: Anna,

Please go back home

Your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun-

And open up the gates

Anna: Yeah, but —

Elsa: I know!

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Anna: Actually we're not

Elsa: What do you mean you're not?

Anna: I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa: What do I not know?

Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...

Snow

Elsa: What?

Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.

Elsa: Everywhere?

Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!

Elsa: No, I can't.

I — I don't know how!

Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!

`Cause for the first time in forever,

Elsa: Oh

I'm such a fool!

I can't be free!

Anna: You don't have to be afraid...

Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!

Anna: We can work this out together!

Elsa: I can't control the curse!

Anna: We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa: Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Anna: Don't panic!

Elsa: There's so much fear!

Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright!

Elsa: You're not safe here!

Anna: We can face this thing together!

Elsa: No!

Anna: We can change this winter weather!

Elsa: I...

Anna: And everything will be all right...

(Grace wresles Anna out of the way and gets blasted instead)

Elsa: I CAN'T!

"I'm sorry, Anna" Elsa said. Then she turns around.

"Anna, you're ok" Elsa said.

-Grace's point of view-

"I got blasted instead" I gasped.

"You ok, Grace?" Anna asked, softly.

"I'm ok, just glad I saved you" I whispered.

"Grace, I-" Elsa began.

"It's alright, I may not know what happens in the next scene but I want you both to know that I'm your biggest fan and your voices are incredible" I said, softly.

"Elsa represents Winter and Anna represents Summer" Olaf whispered as he stood next to his counterpart, Falo.

"Is she dying?" Yang asked.

"No, but her hair's turning white" Pyrrha whispered.

"how do I control my powers?" Elsa asked in vain.

"Ruby, come here" I said.

She moved close beside me.

"Tell Elsa that True love will help her control her powers" I whispered.

She nodded.

Ruby whispered something in Elsa's ear.

Then RWBY and the remainder of JNPR huddled together to form a plan.

Elsa healed me but Hans was on his way, riding on his brown horse towards us.

RWBY and JNPR stood outside the Palace with Marshmallow to guard both Anna and Elsa from Hans.

Hans' twin brother in villainy, Fans(odd name, I know) was riding with him to kill Anna.

When they both arrived, Fans looked similar to Kristoff only he was Hans with **Blonde** hair and was on black and white horse.

"You're not setting a foot near Elsa or Anna!" I cried as I was already back in my feet.

"What's a bunch of teens going to do to us?" Hans Sneered.

"You obviously have never watched RWBY so you don't know their moves" I stated as I clicked my fingers.

RWBY and JNPR charged; so because of my strong fandom of Frozen (**still haven't see the movie but I guess and sort of figured out the villain from the clips. Guilty as charged!)**, there was a huge invisible force-field in front of me and the palace so Hans and his brother couldn't take one step inside.

(_If you don't know the weapons, watch RWBY on YouTube ok? Just a quick warning as I'm about to add Weapons names in the story!)_ Ruby brought out _Crescent Rose,_ Weiss brought out _Myrtenaster_ , Blake brought Gambol Shroud out, Yang brought out _Ember Celica_ and shot red dust at Hans, Ren got out _StormFlower_ and shot at Fans, Pyrrha got out _Milo and Akoúo_ to fight CRDL who appeared moments later after Hans and his Twin and Nora brought out _Magnhild_, her hammer and shot at Cardin with its Grenade launcher form.

Ruby used _Crescent Rose_'s rifle form against Sky's _Halberd_ and won in 2 seconds because Ruby's so skilled.

Pyrrha battled Russel and Dove at the same time without breaking a sweat and won pretty fast because both boys were weak and easy to beat.

Hans and his twin were shaking in their boots, when they saw all of the advanced weapons.

"Where did you get that rifle?" Hans asked.

"Ruby, don't tell him!" I shouted.

"Ruby, he's not trustworthy" Yang stated as Anna and Elsa watched the fight commence in awe.

"Never gonna tell a jerk like you" Ruby said, coldly.

"So be it" Hans said.

Yang, Ruby, Nora and Blake surrounded Hans and Fans so they wouldn't escape.

"Now!" I cried as they all struck Hans and Fans down.

Then they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune was with Kristoff on his sled and had just reached the top of the mountain that Elsa's ice palace was on. Jaune froze with shock, Kristoff looked ahead and was struck with awe too.

Anna built another fiery palace next to Elsa's ice one.

They both looked stunning in the sunlight.

"Party Time!" Olaf cried as he, Falo, Nora, Ruby, yang and Blake danced while Pyrrha and Jaune waltzed but Weiss just sulked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well who liked this little insight in what would happen if RWBY and Frozen collided? Well I enjoyed, so I rate it an A++ or 100/100!" Henry said._

"_Here's a tip: Don't always trust strangers you meet for the first time or they could be evil jerks like Hans that want to kill your sister! Don't forget to eat cookies!" I said._

"_I love warm hugs!" Olaf said._

"_And I love cold hugs!" Falo added._

"_Yay!" They both cried._

_Awkward Silence._

"_Well until next time, if Grace ever sees Frozen at last!" Henry exclaimed._

"_Hey! I will see it! Oh, right! Bye!" I waved._

_The end_

_**I hope you liked my crossover! I just had to get it down on a document today! I have to get some revision done at some point so I'll update one more story, then focus on studying.**_

_**So yeah, if you have any more suggestions just PM ok?**_

_**Read and review or Hans will get you!**_


End file.
